Sleepless in Seattle
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: After breaking up with Haruka, Michiru moved to Seattle. There she meets a woman who maybe could help her to get her one true love back...
1. Meeting CJ Harris

Sleepless in Seattle 

Sleepless in Seattle 

__

Prologue

"I never should have left Tokyo." Michiru Kaioh thought to herself while smiling at the audiences that gave her standing ovations. She bowed one last time before leaving the stage and walking into her dressing room. It had been five months since she had broken up with Haruka – the biggest mistake of her live, as she had realised by now – and moved to Seattle, where her agent had offered her to give a few concerts. Michiru sighed and carefully placed her violin into the case. She quickly left the concert hall and got into her darkblue Corvette, driving home.

__

Chapter One: Meeting CJ Harris

Michiru carelessly walked over the mainstreet in Seattle's first district (A/N: Does Seattle have any districts? I've never been there...^_^), looking into the many shop windows, but not thinking of buying anything. Suddenly her eyes fell on a row of TV's on the other side of the street, where a japanese car race was shown. "Oh my!" Michiru called out, and without looking, she ran across the street. Tires screeched, and the smell of burnt rubber filled the air. Michiru stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the car that came to a halt only inches away from her. The door opened, and a string of curses could be heard even before the driver got out of his car. "What the fuck were you thinking, you stupid little moron??" Finally the driver of the car got out and shot Michiru an angry glare. Michirus jaw hit the floor. _This can't be..._ It was Haruka standing in front of her, cursing like mad. _No. _Michiru took a better look and found the fine differences between Haruka and the woman in front of her. The woman's hair was a little bit darker than Harukas, but still blonde; her eyes were blue, not teal, and she was a little bit taller and stronger built than Michiru's former lover. And she was _still_ cursing. Michiru wondered how much curses this woman knew when she finally stopped. Only to take a deeeeeep breath and start again. "Hey..." Michiru started, but with no avail. "Hey!" she tried again, but the woman just cursed on. Meanwhile, many bystanders stood around, watching the scene with amused faces. Finally Michiru gave up trying to be nice and polite, and she shouted on top of her lungs: _"Shut UP!!!" _The woman fell silent in the middle of a very naughty word and stared at Michiru wide-eyed. "I'm sorry." Michiru now said. "I didn't look out, and that was stupid. Thanks for reacting so fast." _Dork. _she added in her mind. "Yeah, no prob." the woman answered, flicking her hair back in a cool looking move. "Just watch out next time, stupid." Michiru now got really angry. "Could _please _stop calling me names?" she asked, venom in her voice. "No, coz you deserve it, dumbhead." the woman answered grinning before getting back into her car and speeding off on a very high rate. Michiru just stared at her, dumbfounded. _She may look a lot like Haruka...but she isn't like her at all. _Michiru tried to imagine Haruka cursing like that, but miserably failed and started to giggle before walking on. 

When Michiru returned home to her apartment, loaded with many bags from various stores – yes, she had bought something although she had tried not to do so – the light on her answering machine was blinking. Michiru put all her bags down and pressed the button, so she could listen to the message. "Hello Miss Kaioh, that's Jerry Halliwell speaking." came the voice of her american agent. "Could you please call me when you return home? It's urgent. Bye." "No more messages left." came the electronic voice of the machine. Michiru grabbed her phone and called Jerry, curious what he wanted from her. After a few rings, Jerry finally picked up the phone. "Hello...? Oh hello Miss Kaioh. Listen..."

One hour later Michiru stood in the lobby of the concert hall, waiting for Jerry to arrive. He had told her that he'd had a _very _good idea, namely mix her violin sounds with electronic guitar. "And I got the best e-guitar player in Seattle!" he had told her on the phone. Michiru decided to try it out; after all, she had nothing to lose. Finally Jerry arrived and entered the lobby. "So, where is the famous guitar player?" Michiru asked curiously. "She will come soon, she's in a traffic jam." Jerry explained. As soon as he had finished the sentence, the big door opened, and Michirus eyes grew wide. In front of her stood the Haruka-look-a-like who had insulted her this morning.

"Hi there dumbhead." the woman grinned. "Seems as we meet under better circumstances now." "No way I'm going to play with _her!" _Michiru called out, shooting the woman an angry glare. "She almost ran me over with her car today, and she insulted me!" "Hey, hey, calm down." the woman tried to soothe her. She held her hand out to the fuming Michiru. "The name's CJ Harris. Nice to meet you." Michiru decided to give the "Queen of insults" – as she mentally already called her – another chance and took the offered hand. "Michiru Kaioh. My pleasure." To her very big surprise, CJ bent down, kissing the back of her hand. Jerry turned very red. "CJ, I told you not to do that." He looked at Michiru apologising. "Sorry 'bout that, but CJ...well...." The agent turned even redder. "I'm gay." CJ interrupted him grinning. "A lesbian, a dyke, a homo, what ever you call it." Michiru just grinned. "Welcome to the club." she then said, and both Jerry and CJ stared at her with their mouths hanging open. "How come you never told me?" Jerry asked after a few minutes of staring at her. CJ cleared her throat and found something very interesting on the ceiling while tapping the floor with her foot. "Well", Michiru answered Jerrys question, "I didn't know how you would react. Some people think it's gross or unnatural, or perverse...so I decided not to tell you." "But now you saw that I have no prob with CJ and so you told me." Jerry grinned. CJ interrupted their conversation: "Sorry to butt in, guys, but I have an autograph lesson later. Could we please get started?" "Sure." Jerry answered, and the three of them went into the office Jerry owned. 


	2. Fighting

Chapter 2: Fighting __

Chapter 2: Fighting

"Sooooo" Jerry said when everyone had taken a seat in his office. "What do you wanna play?" "Classical Music" Michiru answered, while CJ shot out "Pop Music" the very same time. The two women glared at each other. "I can't play classic, dumbhead." CJ demanded. "And I can't play pop." Michiru answered, trying to stay calm and to ignore the insults. "Listen, Michiru" Jerry started. "CJ's right, she can't play classical music with her e-guitar. But you could play pop with your violin. Just think about it, okay?" "Hmph" Michiru said, shooting the grinning CJ another glare. _"Why do I have to play with _her? _She's so annoying." _the violinist thought to herself. A small little "click" ripped Michiru out of her thoughts, and she looked at CJ, who had just lightened a cigarette. "Oh no no no." Michiru jumped up. "Could you please stop smoking when I'm in the same room with you?" "No, I smoke whenever I want, dumbhead." CJ answered angrily. _"Man, I wonder how anyone stands her" _the blonde woman thought to herself. _"She's a real pain in the ass." _Michiru looked daggers at the other woman, and Jerry looked as if he was about to cry. "Please, girls...you shouldn't be fighting..." The two just ignored him, and Michiru yelled: "You aren't even able to drive your goddamn car carefully enough, and you want to play with me? Forget it!" "HA!" CJ yelled back. "I'm not able to drive my car? Well, maybe you should _look out _the next time before you run over the street, you moron!" "Girls..." Jerry started, but both yelled at him: "Shut up!" before continuing their fight. "All you can do is calling me stupid names!" Michiru hissed. "But you are not able to defend yourself without them!" CJ could feel hot anger boiling up inside her, and she said the meanest thing that came to her mind: "No wonder your boyfriend broke up with you! No one is able to stand you!" Michiru fell silent, staring at her opponent. _"Haruka..." _Hot tears welled up in her eyes, and before Jerry or CJ could react, Michiru jumped up, running out of the room. "There!" Jerry yelled at CJ. "Look at what you did! Are you happy now?" "Oh, shut the fuck up." CJ answered before jumping up and following Michiru.

The blonde woman found Michiru on the balcony, staring up into the darkening skies. "Hey." CJ said while walking over next to her. "I'm sorry." Michiru looked up at her with surprise. "You are?" she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Yeah. It was mean to say that." CJ admitted. She lit up another cigarette, blowing a cloud of smoke into the skies. "It's okay." Michiru finally said, letting out a heavy sigh. "Maybe you are right. Maybe we did break up because she couldn't stand me anymore..." "What happened?" CJ asked, with a surprisingly gentle voice. Michiru sighed again. "Listen, if you don't want to talk about it..." CJ started, but Michiru interrupted her: "No, it's okay. It's just hard to talk about it, that's all." The aqua haired woman took a deep breath before continuing her story. "See, I was really famous in Japan. I had lots of concerts, and lots of fans. Most of them male." Michiru looked down at her hands while she spoke on. "Haruka always hated them. She looked a lot like a man, and so she always played my big strong jealous boyfriend...if I had admitted that she was my girlfriend, maybe all of this wouldn't have happened. " "Waitaminute" CJ interrupted her. "So Haruka Tenou's a girl??" "Yeah...I told you I'm gay, didn't I?" Michiru wondered. "Yes...I forgot. Sorry." "Well..." Michiru continued, "one day after a concert, a man asked me out for a date. I told him that I had a boyfriend, but he didn't mind. Haruka showed up and kicked him out – literally. The next day he showed up with a few friends of him, and they beat the shit out of Haruka, as you Americans would say." Michiru stopped talking and wiped away a tear. CJ offered her a handkerchief without any word and received a thankful look. "They didn't hurt her too bad, but they found out that she is a girl. And I...I made the biggest mistake of my life." "You denied your relationship." CJ assumed, and she was right. "Yes" Michiru whispered. "I didn't want anyone to know that I'm gay...I was afraid of homophobic people, and so I told the reporters that Haruka just played my boyfriend, and that we didn't have any sexual relationship. Haruka was so..." "Angry?" CJ suspected, but Michiru shook her head. "I wish she would've been. She wasn't angry or mad at all, just...disappointed. I remember what she said before she left. She told me that, if I couldn't stand by her and admit that she's my girlfriend, she would leave." A sob escaped Michirus lips. "And she did." CJ put one hand on the crying girl's shoulder, and without thinking, Michiru leaned on her. CJ wrapped her arms around Michiru and held her tight. "I miss her so much." Michiru cried. "I want her back..." "I'll help you." CJ whispered to her, and in her mind, a really weird idea came up.


	3. CJ's weird Idea

Chapter 3: CJ's weird idea __

Chapter 3: CJ's weird idea

"We should go inside again." CJ suggested after Michiru had stopped crying. "Jerry will think that we killed each other." Michiru giggled. "Yeah, probably. Let's go." The two of them headed back into the office where Jerry was running around in circles. "There you are!" he called out when the two women entered the room. "I already thought..." "That we killed each other." CJ completed the sentence. "Come on, dumbhead, let's go on." Michiru just grinned, although she still minded a little that CJ called her dumbhead all the time, and answered: "Let's rock!" 

"What about It's raining men?" Michiru suggested after two hours of senseless talking about the right song. "That's a good idea!" CJ agreed. "There's a part for the violin and one for e-guitar." "And you can sing." Jerry told CJ. Suddenly a heavy sweatdrop appeared over the blonde's head. "Waitaminute. Sing? Me? I can't sing. I'm an e-guitar player, but I can't sing." CJ freaked out. "Hey, I have an idea." Michiru called out. "Why don't we make an instrumental version? I could play the usual tune with my violin, and CJ plays the melody of the text with her e-guitar." "Yeah, that's a _very _good idea." CJ agreed, and Jerry also found that it was good. "We'll try tomorrow. Now let's go home." "Excuse me!" CJ asked. "Could I just take one call before I go?" "Sure." Jerry agreed, and CJ skipped over to the phone. She quickly dialled, and after a few seconds, a pleased grin appeared on her face. "Hello? This is CJ Harris speaking...yes, the musician CJ Harris. Listen...."

"Whom did you call?" Michiru asked when CJ came out of the office. CJ jumped; she didn't think that Michiru would have waited for her. "Erm, nobody. Let's go!" She quickly shooed the violinist out of the concert hall, a mischief grin on her face. "Now tell me." Michiru demanded. "What are you up to?" "Me? Nothing. Look at my innocent face, I'm an angel." CJ answered while a holy shine appeared over her head. "Yeah right." Michiru answered. "See you tomorrow, CJ." "Yeah, see you." CJ jumped into her car and sped off, leaving Michiru wandering what she had planned. 

The next morning, CJ, Michiru and Jerry met in the studio to try their first song together. "Okay, here are the notes. CJ, yours are the one on the upper line, Michiru, you play those below. Everything clear?" "Yep. You ready, Michiru?" CJ asked. "Ready when you are." "Okay." Jerry left the room and took a seat outside, watching his two musicians through the glas window. "One...two...three!" CJ counted, and Michiru started to play. The noted flowed through the room like the waves of the sea, and when CJ joined her with the e-guitar, it was as if Haruka stood next to her. They both got lost in the song, both playing their best. When they finished, Jerry was gobsmacked. "That...that was perfect! Unbelieveable!" CJ wiped the sweat from her brow. "Thanks, boss." "Michiru is playing tonight." Jerry remembered. "Why don't you play that song, too?" "Yeah, why not." Michiru answered. CJ just nodded. "Okay. But, I gotta go now." she stated. Jerry gave his permission, and CJ quickly left. "She's up to something." Jerry mused. "I know her long enough to know that." "Yeah, I had this feeling yesterday." Michiru answered. "She had this weird grin on her face." Both sat there, just staring at each other and wondering what CJ planned. 

The same time, CJ sat in her apartment, talking on the phone – to no one else than Haruka Tenou herself. "Dammit, Haruka, I just want you to watch her concert on TV!" CJ yelled into the phone. When Haruka yelled back, she held the receiver away from her ear. "Don't you yell at me!" she demanded after Haruka was finished. "But you are yelling too!" Haruka pouted. "I'm not, dork. Now listen to me. All I want you to do is watch Michiru's concert on TV! That's not that much, isn't it?" "You don't understand." Haruka answered softly. "I miss her so much, I can't stand watching her, even if it's just on TV." "Then come here and talk to her!" CJ grinned from ear to ear; her plan worked out well. She had pretended not to know Haruka when Michiru had told her the whole story, but in fact they knew each other really well. "I can't!" Haruka answered, freaking out. "What if she doesn't want to see me? What if she kicks me out? What if..." "What if a meteor comes down and falls on your head." CJ taunted her. "Haruka, the girl loves you. She was practically swooning over me...until she realised that I'm not you. You should've seen the look on her face. I thought that she was going to cry." "Really?" Haruka asked, a hint of hope in her voice. "Yeah. Come on, Haru-chan. Get your ass into the next plane and come here." "No." Haruka answered. "I can't. I'm sorry, CJ. Thanks for trying." And she hung up the phone. _"Dammit!" _CJ shouted, grabbing her phone and throwing it through the living room. "Okay." she tried to calm herself down. "So plan A didn't work. Let's try plan B, then." She left her apartment and headed in the direction of Seattle's biggest radio station.

Haruka put down her phone, staring at it for a very long time. _"The girl loves you." _CJ's voice echoed in her mind. "Could it be?" she asked herself out loud. "I want Michiru more than anything...could it be that she still loves me?" Suddenly Haruka made her decision, and she called at the travel agency. "Hello? This is Haruka Tenou speaking...I want to know when the next flight to Seattle is available." 


	4. The Concert

A/N: "It's raining men" and "Circles round the moon" belong to Geri Halliwell __

Chapter 4: The Concert

When the plane landed in Seattle, Haruka already regretted her decision. "She surely doesn't want see me." the racer thought to herself. "She didn't want to admit our relationship half a year ago, why should she admit it now?" She let out a heavy sigh and called CJ from her cellphone. 

CJ was woken from the ringing of her phone. "Wha...?" She picked up the receiver. "Hello?" "Hi CJ, it's Haruka." "Girl, whazzup?" CJ asked groggily. "I'm on the Seattle airport. Can you..." Haruka was interrupted by CJ's excited screaming: "You are _where? _Man, I knew you would do it!" "Yeah" Haruka sighed. "Just come here and pick me up, okay?" "Sure, buddy. I'll be right there!" With that, CJ hung up the phone and jumped into her clothes.

"Michiru's giving a concert tonight." CJ told Haruka on their way from the airport to CJ's apartment. "Here's a ticket. First row." "No!" Haruka freaked. "I can't sit in the first row! What if Michiru sees me?" "Then she'll think it's me sitting there." CJ answered, and Haruka sweatdropped. "I don't know if this is a compliment..." she murmured, but CJ heard it. "Let's say you never said that, okay?" "Okay! ^__^ " Haruka agreed quickly, and CJ just sighed. 

Finally it was time: the concert started. CJ, Jerry and Michiru had agreed that the song with CJ should be the last they played, some kind of surprise for the guests. Michiru didn't know that CJ had another surprise for her in mind. It had been very difficult to talk Haruka into it, but finally she had agreed. CJ was very satisfied with herself. Haruka took her seat in the first row, wearing one of CJ's black tuxedos; Michiru entered the stage and began to play. Haruka thought that she would have to faint right there and now. _"I forgot how beautiful she is." _the tall blonde thought to herself. _"Something is different tonight." _Michiru thought while playing her songs. _"I wonder what it is...hey, why is CJ wearing a tuxedo?" _She spotted the tall blonde woman sitting in the first row, looking up at her with a slight smile. _"Weird...oh, nevermind." _Michiru finished the first song, and everyone in the hall applauded. Two hours later, it was time for the surprise. "Let me proudly announce you" Jerry spoke into the microphone, "a duet between the two best musicians in Seattle. Applaud for Michiru Kaioh featuring CJ Harris!" Harukas eyes nearly doubled in size. "Dammit!" she cursed softly. "When CJ is on the stage with Michiru, she'll find out that I'm here! She was staring at me the whole time in that weird way, maybe she suspects something...?" Before she could worry any further, the lights on the stage went on, showing CJ with her e-guitar and Michiru with her violin. Michiru played the first tones, and soon CJ joined her. The audience was as gobsmacked as Jerry had been; everyone sat there in awe, staring at the two musicians. CJ played her guitar so passionately that she almost broke the strings, and Michirus bow seemed to have a life of it's own. The usually calm and reserved audience started to clap in the rhythm of the song, and a few younger people even sang along. "..and she did what she had to do.." Haruka whispered to herself. "Yeah!" CJ screamed. "Everyone sing along now! Come on!" She even started to sing herself, and although she had said that she couldn't sing, it sounded very good. _"It's raining men...hallelujah...it's raining men...amen..." _Finally the two of them finished the song, and everyone applauded frantically. CJ and Michiru bowed and left the stage. 

"Wait!" CJ called out, running after Michiru who was about to leave. "Don't go." "Why not?" Michiru asked confused. "You'll see. Just take a seat in the audience hall, okay?" "Why?" Michiru asked, even more confused. "Just do it, dumbhead!" CJ snapped, and Michiru decided to do it. She sat down in the first row, curious what would happen now. The lights went on again – and there stood Haruka next to CJ, looking down at her. Michiru gasped and almost fell from her chair. Her eyes went wide when CJ started to play her guitar, and they nearly fell out when Haruka started to sing.

__

I get a feeling, morning and evening

baby when you get home

I got a vision, my superstitions gone

Baby I'm shining, you got me flying

Throw me a silver line

Pull my down slowly, kiss me and hold me tight

We can't hide it

We can't fight it

Just to feel as you believe

I put a spell on my heart for you, wishing on a little star for you

Kinda magic in everything we do; I'd live and I'd die for you

Get a little bit high for you; forever couldn't come to soon

Running circles round the moon.

Hot tears ran down Michiru's cheeks while Haruka's husky voice sang the words that held so much meaning. Without thinking long, the aqua haired woman jumped up, climbed onto the stage and threw herself into Haruka's arms. CJ stopped playing and quickly tiptoed off the stage, leaving the two alone. "I'm so sorry, Haruka" Michiru cried. "I'm so sorry.." "Sht." Haruka whispered, holding her soon-to-be girlfriend close. "I missed you so much, Michiru..." "I missed you too." Michiru answered. She looked up at Haruka, directly into her teal eyes. Slowly, the taller woman leaned down, and their lips met in a soft kiss. After a few minutes, Michiru parted the kiss. "I love you, Haruka." "I love you too." Haruka answered, pulling her girlfriend close to her. "And I'll never let you go again. I promise." They kissed again, and behind the curtain, CJ stood with a big grin on her face. Michiru's sleepless nights in Seattle where over.

J THE END!!! J 

A/N: "It's raining men" and "Circles round the moon" belong to Geri Halliwell. I just borrowed them.


End file.
